Tintin:The secret of Oak Island
by Farrel
Summary: After finding an old map hidden inside a book pointing to a hidden pirate treasure on an island off the coast of Canada Tintin's reporter insticts tell him a great story is about to unfold. What he finds instead is something far more dangerous...
1. How do I get myself into these messes?

Ahhh hmm never thought I'd be writing something in this genre but that's me for you, why the hell did I never think to watch Tintin before now? The most contact I ever had with it was lil comics in French text books and the writing for the comics was in French... Maybe that's why... eh well anyway.

Enjoy it

**How do I always get myself into these messes?**

**It was dark here.**

**What little light there was filtered down from a roughly cut window, barred with iron and spattered liberally with cobwebs. In places water dripped down the dirty stone walls, staining them green with algae and mould. Below on the bare dirt floor a figure stirred groggily and shifted its weight slightly; the clank of chains accompanying the movement. Across from the form on the floor a sturdy wooden door provided the only entrance or indeed exit from the dank place. A slot was positioned about half way up the wood and now with a soft shhht sound it slid open, allowing the person outside to peer in at the prisoner.**

**A pair of sharp eyes stared into the cell for a few moments and then with a grunt of apparent satisfaction the slot was closed again. Over by the far wall the person groaned again slightly louder this and his eyes blinked open. They stared blearily at the door for a few moments before the person managed to focus slightly better and grunted as he tried to move into a sitting position.**

**Finally managing to get into a more comfortable pose or as comfortable as he was going to get with his arms chained behind him he rested legs outstretched, back against the wall and sighed. He had a sour taste in his mouth suggesting to him that someone had use chloroform to knock him out but he didn't know who. Whoever it was had attacked from behind with such swiftness that he hadn'****t had time to retaliate and by that time he'd already taken in lungfulls of the stuff as he struggled to breathe.**

**Leaning his head back against the cold rock Tintin sighed again wondering how things could go so wrong in the space of a few days...**

**TBC**


	2. The start of everything

**The start of everything**

**It promised to be a dreary morning; slate grey clouds covered the entire sky as rain drizzled down slowly, while the wind seemed intent on stealing anything that wasn't pinned down. Few people wandered the streets in view of the weather but it didn't seem to bother one particular person and in contrast to the miserable day he seemed quite happy. Whistling a tune as he walked downtown towards the library, his pace was unhurried as he strolled along glancing around the usually busy streets.**

**At his heels a small white dog trotted along not quite as unbothered about the weather as his master was, but then anywhere the boy went he would follow. Still he didn't like the rain at all; he gave a soft whimper and shook himself showering his companion with droplets of water.**

**Tintin blinked wiping water from his face casting a slightly annoyed glance down at Snowy. The little dog yipped an apology though of course Tintin didn't know it was meant as such. Sighing the reporter smiled gently down at his friend and pointed forwards to a large sign a few metre's away.**

"**Come on boy, almost there then we can dry off a bit."**

**As the pair headed towards the library doors and entered a posh black car pulled up at the other side of the road disgorging a man before it drove off again...**

**Inside Tintin shrugged of his wet overcoat and draped it over his arm heading over to the information desk, at his feet Snowy followed loyally. The little dog snuffled slightly at the strange smells of books and papers that suffused the whole building. It was a smell he was used to though he and his master had been to this place many times.**

**After the desk clerk had given him the aisle number he was after Tintin thanked him and moved off, heading into the long narrow corridors of knowledge that the bookshelves represented. Behind him another person entered the library and moved to the information desk, his manner was hurried and he seemed impatient as the clerk imparted the information he was after.**

**Not bothering to thank him the man moved off following Tintin. As he hurried up the aisle of books he pushed roughly past the young reporter sending the other tumbling into the bookshelves he was perusing. It wobbled as Tintin struggled to gain his balance but luckily didn't fall; the movement did however shake off an old book that had been left balanced precariously on its top. It fell glancing off the top of the boys head before landing on the floor with a loud thump.**

**Rubbing his head Tintin glared after the man but decided not to pursue the matter further, instead he bent down to retrieve the book. The title was decidedly boring as he read the spine an account on how to breed sheep. Straightening he moved to place it back on the shelf when something slipped from the pages, it landing softly on the floor where Snowy sniffed cautiously at it.**

"**Hmm what's this?**

**Placing the sheep book down onto of one of the shelves Tintin bent to retrieve the fallen paper. It was old that much was evident and curios the reporter gently unfolded it. A map dominated much of the paper with a flowing script below that was faded in places and barely readable but it looked like Latin. In the top right corner was a picture of a compass and in the bottom a small treasure chest overflowing with what looked like gold pieces.**

"**Snowy! Look at this!"**

**Excited about the find Tintin moved out of the isles heading for one of the study tables with his find, unaware that the man who had barged past was watching him intently...**

**Tbc**


	3. Onto Something Big

**Onto something big!**

**As the ginger haired kid settled down at one of the desks the man who had entered the library just after him had positioned himself behind one of the bookshelves, enough to hide most of his body but also to allow him to watch the kid. His teeth ground together audibly as he watched, he'd been sent to find that map after a tip off from a contact had directed his bosses organization to its location. Now this lil punk had it, although he thought to himself that was easily remedied. He sniggered slightly to himself as he glanced around, no-one else but him and the kid which meant no witnesses.**

**Over at his table Tintin had been copying the map and the writing into his notebook making sure to get all the script down correctly, that done he shoved the book into a pocket before turning his gaze back to the map studying it intently. **

"**Hmmm this is a map of Canada..."**

**He stared at it for a few moments before noticing a faded X scrawled on a tiny island just off the south shore of Nova Scotia.**

"**Now what's this X marks the spot? To what I wonder?" There was no other writing on the sheet than what he'd already copied down and confused Tintin turned the page over.**

"**Great snakes! Look at this!"**

**Though the back was bare of any writing or letters he knew off there were a score of symbols all as faded as the X on the front of the paper. Starting to feel as though he was onto something very interesting Tintin studied the symbols quietly before pulling out his notebook once more and started to copy them down on a fresh page. He had no idea what they meant but he was sure with a little time and perhaps some help from Professor Cuthbert he'd find out their meaning. **

**So intent was he on the enigmatic page in front of him he didn't see the person behind him carry a large heavy book in his hands...**

**Stepping forward cautiously lest the kid turn around the man raised his book, he flinched back a step as the boy shifted slightly but otherwise remained fixated on the map. Grinning the guy raised his book once more and with a grunt slammed it down as hard as he could against the back of Tintin's skull.**

**With a grunt of pain the boy collapsed against the desk senseless.**

**Letting the hardback drop to the floor the man swiftly pulled the map and the notebook out from under the kid's inert form and snickered softly to himself. So flushed with success was he that he didn't comprehend the flying white ball of fur as it launched itself at his leg barking angrily.**

**Startled the man lost his balance tumbling backwards, loosing his grip on Tintin's notebook, which skidded underneath a nearby bookshelf. Angrily the guy pulled himself to his feet kicking out at the yapping dog which yelped and backed of still growling.**

**Aware the noise was going to bring others he pocketed the map and hurried for the exit...**

**Tbc**


	4. Plans

Don't worry peoples I haven't forgotten I've just been really busy with work

Oh ya and thanks to all the people who have faved/alerted or reviewed so far it's much appreciated

**Plans**

**Maximus looked up from his desk as the door to his office quietly snicked open, he watched silently as one of his men slid into the room holding a ragged piece of parchment in his hands. A small smile stole across the older man's grizzled features as he stared greedily at it.**

"**Any trouble?"**

**The man in front of him remained silent a beat too long for his answer to be truly believable. **

"**Not really, no trouble at all boss."**

"**Not really?" Did something happen?"**

**His lackey shrugged. "It's nothing really don't worry about it."**

**Before he had time to truly realise what had happened his boss was grasping hold of his collar hoisting him up onto tiptoe.**

"**What happened!" His employer hissed.**

**His subordinate tried not to choke on the man's rancid breath as he fumbled for an answer.**

"**Some kid found it first; he was copying it down in a notebook or something."**

"**Did you get the notebook then?"**

**The man swallowed. "No boss, I mean I tried but I was attacked." He decided not to mention exactly what it was he had been attacked by. He gasped for air as the grip on his collar tightened.**

"**Did you at least kill the brat you incompetent fool?"**

**The henchmen's eyes widened in surprise "kill? Boss he was just a kid I really don't think..."**

**He was stopped midsentence as he was slammed forcefully back against the door.**

"**You idiot, get Sam and then you had better find that little punk, take his book and find out what he knows then get rid of him; now get out of my sight!"**

**He released his grip before angrily turning back to his desk**

"**B...But Sir I...Yes sir."**

**Deciding better than to argue the matter further he slipped back out of the room he had things to organise...**

**Xxx**

"**Unngggn what...!"**

**Tintin's eyes blinked open suddenly. He was slouched across the library study table with a throbbing head. Reaching a hand up he gently massaged a large bump and stared around. The library was as empty as it had been when he'd first come in; apart from a tall blond man perusing a bookcase a few feet away there was no-one else around.**

**On the floor Snowy whined he'd been worried about his master and was glad to see him back in the land of the living.**

**Tintin smiled and reached down to stroke the little dog wincing as his head throbbed a little. With a jolt he suddenly realised that the map he'd been studying was gone as was his notebook. Standing he glanced around bending down to scan under the table, the parchment though had vanished; however he spotted his notebook lying just under one of the nearer bookshelves.**

"**So whoever hit me was looking for the map? I wonder why... We had better head to Marlinspike and show Professor Calculus this stuff maybe he can work out what those markings mean. Something tells me things around about to get interesting."**

**Snowy yipped happily and followed after Tintin as the reporter bent to retrieve his notebook before heading for the exit.**

**Tbc**


	5. Marlinspike Hall

**Marlinspike Hall**

"**BLISTERING BLUE BARNACLES! Someone attacked you! I'll keel haul the cowardly jellyfish, that miserable iconoclast, that...that!"**

"**Calm down Captain, I'm ok just a bit of a headache is all..."**

**Tintin raised his hands to try and calm his friend who was fairly dancing up and down on the spot. It had taken just over twenty minutes to reach Marlinspike and although he wanted to speak to Calculus Tintin had apparently made an error by mentioning what had occurred to Captain Haddock. Snowy yipped and dodged out of the way as the Captain continued his tirade.**

"**Why would someone attack you anyway? Did you upset anyone? Why? It doesn't make any sense but when I find out I'll..."**

"**CAPTAIN!"**

**Tintin had to shout to make himself heard; pulling out his notebook the reporter flipped to the pages he'd been drawing that afternoon before laying it on the table.**

"**I think this is why I was attacked Captain."**

**Attention caught Haddock leaned in for a closer look.**

"**Ten thousand thundering typhoons! Is that a map?"**

**Tintin nodded slowly. "Yes I think it shows Canada, but that's not the most important thing."**

**He flipped a page to show the strange writing he'd found on the back of the original map.**

"**Do you have any idea what this mean's Captain?"**

**Haddock frowned as he stared at the strange symbols. They were nothing like he'd ever seen before.**

"**No my lad, but here let me take a gander at that map."**

**Tintin flipped the page back again; the pair of them staring down at it.**

"**That's Canada alright." The Captain mused.**

"**I thought so, but look here at the coastline those islands there. Someone had marked one with a cross."**

**Tintin pointed at the corresponding island drawn in his notebook.**

"**That's just off the coast of Nova Scotia by the look of it; Mahone Bay it's called."**

**Tintin frowned and turned back to the symbol drawings.**

"**Well the map points to an island in Mahone Bay Canada, but I want to know what these mean. Is the professor here? Maybe he could help to solve them?**

**Xxx**

**Outside a car pulled up.**

**Xxx**

"**Old Calculus has gone into town Tintin, he's been gone a while now so I doubt he'll be much longer. Let's have a look at those symbols again; maybe we'll discover something NESTOR!"**

**His sudden shout made the reporter jump slightly, Snowy too who gave a bark and darted out of the room as Marlinspike's butler opened a door.**

"**You bellowed Sir?" The man asked a small smile on his face.**

"**Bring us some drinks will you?"**

**Nestor nodded. "Very good Sir, your usual Sir?"**

**Haddock coughed slightly casting a furtive look at Tintin. **

"**Uh no thank you Nestor, just some mineral water please."**

**Nestor bowed and left. Pulling up a chair to the desk the Captain sat down and pulled the notebook towards himself.**

**Xxx**

**At the door to the mansion the occupants of the car were now fiddling with a small object.**

"**You sure this'll work Sam? There will be hell to pay if we don't get that kid."**

"**It'll work, trust me. Anyway how'd you manage to find out where he was?"**

**The other smiled knowingly. **

"**Easy I just asked about him at the library and get this turns out the kid is none other than that reporter Tingtang or whatever his name is."**

**Sam frowned as he checked his little device again just to be sure everything was in working order.**

"**Tingtang? Don't you mean Tintin?"**

"**Does it matter? Look lets just get this done before we're spotted alright?"**

**Nodding Sam reached for the door handle and pushed down gently. With a soft click the door opened; pushing past Sam a gun held in one hand the first man entered. Empty and quiet that was good. Motioning for Sam to follow he stepped further into the entry hall, staring around and alert for any noises. There! Off to the left through a partly empty doorway; voices...**

**Gesturing with his gun he stepped forward and then stopped remembering the masks. Slipping his free hand into one of his coat pockets he pulled out two half face masks. Handing one to his companion he proceeded to put on his own, the stuff they were about to use was strong and he didn't want Sam or himself being affected by it.**

**Reaching the door stealthily he listened to the voices coming from inside.**

"**Anything Tintin?" A gruff male voice asked.**

"**No... I just can't seem to make any sense of them at all."**

**There! The man recognized the voice, definitely the kid from the library. Ok this is it he thought, he gestured to Sam who handed over the device silently.**

**Xxx**

**Tintin frowned annoyed as he stared at the symbols, over the table the Captain's expression matched his own as the pair of them tried to find any meaning whatsoever. Nothing was forthcoming though he just couldent work out what they meant, sighing he took a sip of his water and turned his gaze out the window where rain was falling again. He watched for a second and yawned then he stopped stock still suddenly as something was thrown into the room.**

**He couldent make out what it was but even as he cried out an alarm to his friend the thing whatever it was completed its journey through the air and hit the ground a dark noxious smoke emanating from it with a soft hiss.**

"**CAPTAIN!"**

**Alarmed Tintin tried to make for it yet his body felt sluggish, seeming to move so slowly, to his horror a yawning tiredness suddenly overcame him and he sank to the floor in a heap eyes barely open yet still he tried to inch for the device that was still spewing forth the strange smoke.**

"**C...Cap..tain...!"**

**No help there. Having been closer to the gas cylinder the Captain was already out cold having had no time to move before the gas overcame him. Desperately trying to stay awake Tintin saw through hazy eyes two forms strangely distorted now moving towards him. Yet now they were fading, fading into blackness as the drug finally took its effect.**

**Xxx**

**Sam snickered to himself as he kicked the still slightly smoking cylinder aside; the stuff worked better than he had dared hope and he knew it would be at least half a day before either of this pair work up more than enough for him and Clay to get back to their hideout with the kid and speaking of.**

**He spotted the ginger haired brat lying on his side arms outstretched as though reaching for the little gas emitter. Nodding to Clay who had entered behind him he bent and hoisted the senseless boy onto his shoulder roughly. Clay had already retrieved the notebook that had been lying on the table and without a second glance the pair of them turned and left the room taking Tintin with them.**

**Xxx**

**Snowy was sniffing a peculiar scent around a circular flowerbed when he heard footsteps glancing up he saw two men emerging from Marlinspike's entryway neither of whom he knew. He growled suddenly low in his throat and lay low one of them was carrying Tintin and yet his friend didn't seem to be moving or putting up any sort of fight yet something wasn't right the little dog knew it.**

**His suspicions were confirmed as the pair reached the car that was parked in the driveway. One opened the boot and dumped his master unceremoniously inside, then he slammed it shut and climbed into the front.**

**With a roar the vehicle drove off and with a bark Snowy darted off after it ignoring the rain as it drove into his face. **

**Tbc**


	6. Panthera leo Claustrum

Sorry for the wait people XD

_**Panthera Leo Claustrum**_

**Hearing returned first oddly; he could hear voices, but for some reason they sounded at the same time close and then again far away. Deciding that he wasn't dead Tintin ventured to open his eyes. Blackness, that sent a shiver of fear up his spine but logic quickly caught up and berated him. His eyes were most defiantly open so either he was in a very dark room or he'd been blindfolded, and the latter seemed most likely. If he was simply in a dark room his eyesight would have adjusted to it allowing him a view however dark of his surroundings. So he was blindfolded, what else?**

**He could feel something tied tightly over his mouth too meaning whoever had him here, wherever here was didn't want him yelling out. His body felt strange too; heavy as though he'd been doing a lot of strenuous exercise, he could also feel rough cords on both wrists effectively tying to what he assumed as a chair. On further self analysis he found he couldent move his legs or feet either.**

**So he mused he wasn't dead, that was good, however he was a captive and that was decidedly not good.**

**Tintin did the only thing he could in the circumstance; he struggled. **

**Whoever had tied him down knew their game however and all the reporter managed to do was to tip himself over. He hit the floor with muffled grunt of pain and then immediately scolded himself for being such a fool.**

**A door opened and closed again; he heard footsteps approach followed by a low chuckle.**

"**Weeeell looks like you're awake."**

**Suddenly he was moving and Tintin realised he'd been pushed back to his original position.**

"**So, you're Tintin? Pfff you don't look very intimidating, from what I've read about you I'd have thought you'd have been more imposing."**

**Tintin for his part remained silent, although that was largely due to the cloth covering his mouth. **

"**Well now your awake we had better get down to business eh?"**

**The reporter felt whoever this person was move closer, rough hands moved over his face and finally the cloth was removed.**

"**No shouting my friend, there's no-one that would hear you."**

"**What? I don't get to see my kidnapper?"**

**His captor laughed.**

"**So full of bravado even in these circumstances...Well I guess it wont hurt, the boss said your not going to be leaving... alive anyway."**

**Tintin contemplated that sentence for a moment and then he was partially blinded as the blindfold was removed. It took several moments for his eyesight to adjust. As he blinked the person in front of him finally came into focus. A tallish man, mid thirties by the look of him, long dark brown hair tied back in an unkempt wearing a leather jacket and dirty jeans. **

"**Welcome to **_**Panthera leo Claustrum **_**boy."**

**Tintin frowned. "Lion's den? Look what's this all about? Why am I here?"**

**The man let a small smile cross his features and then strode over to a thick wooden stick that was leaning inconspicuously in a corner.**

"**Don't play games with me boy, you know why you're here."**

**Tintin shook his head. "I'm sorry but I don..."**

"**The map!" The man hissed suddenly, he had picked up the stick now and rested it lightly against his shoulder.**

"**The map from the library? You're the one that took it from me!"**

**A nod from the guy confirmed it.**

"**Yes nosey little punk sticking your nose into our organizations business."**

**He stepped forward now tapping his stick against his shoulder.**

"**So tell me what you know about Oak Island and I'll make it quick, refuse and well..."**

**He smiled and let the sentence hang.**

**The reporter felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead and he couldent help but wonder how he was going to get out of this one alive.**

**Xxx**

**Snowy was soaked through, but that hadn't stopped him following the kidnappers. He'd almost lost them at a roundabout but by an incredible stroke of luck he'd spotted the car amidst the other traffic as it had headed off to the left. Finally the car had slowed on the very outskirts of town, several large derelict buildings came into view with a large sign had Snowy been able to read proclaiming the whole place under construction. Indeed construction vehicles were scattered about the grounds though all were silent. In front of him the car crunched to a halt and Snowy quickly darted for a large bushy plant to hide under.**

**Concealed and he thought proudly undetected he watched the two men get out of their vehicle and move around to its back. Lifting the boot lid the hauled the still senseless reporter out and between them carried him towards one of the buildings.**

**It was all the little dog could do not to go charging after them that moment, but he knew that if he was caught the game was up. So growling quietly to himself he watched the men disappear inside with his friend before trotting off to investigate the outside of the place.**

**There had to be another way in there, there just had to be and he was going to find it.**

**Xxx**

**A yelp of pain and a crash was suddenly heard from the room Clay was interrogating the boy in and Sam winced inwardly. Poor dumb kid should have left well alone. Another yelp and he suddenly remembered he had other places to be...**

**Xxx**

"**What do you know about Oak Island!"**

"**I KEEP TELLING YOU I DONT KNOW ANYTHING! I FOUND THE MAP BY ACCIDENT!"**

**Clay raised his stick again, Tintin flinched but the blow didn't fall.**

"**Alright let's say I believe you, but if you don't know anything why did you copy the map and alphabet cipher into that notebook of yours?"**

**An alphabet cipher? Ahh those strange symbols Tintin though. At least he knew now how to decipher them, the only problem was he was held prisoner and apparently condemned to death.**

"**I didn't know what it was but I'm a reporter and it intrigued me."**

**Clay huffed. "Alright let's give you a few days to think on your situation, maybe three days with no food or water will loosen your tongue. I'll be back soon though eh today is still young."**

**He turned to leave.**

"**Haven't you heard anything I just said!"**

**Clay reached the door, seemed to hesitate for a moment and then left, the door locked behind him and Tintin was left alone in the dim room...**

**TBC**

**(I'm so mean)**


	7. Finding Tintin

Sorry for the delay people

**Finding Tintin**

**It had started to rain again; great sheets lashing down and soaking the already damp Snowy as he sniffed around a clump of weeds. He huffed a sigh and moved on, nose to the ground. As yet he hadn't found anyway at all into the building that he could use, he'd gotten quite excited after discovering a vent but it was shuttered with a metal grille and on further examination the little dog had found it to be very secure; held in place with bolts.**

**Continuing his search he trotted around to the side. **

**AHA! There a pile of old crates and boxes created an effective stairway up to a partially open window. It looked like a tight squeeze but unperturbed Snowy immediately started climbing. He reached the window without hazard and after a quick glance through the dirty glass the terrier nosed his way inside.**

**Xxx**

**Tintin heard a distant rumble of thunder. Or maybe it was his imagination or more likely it was his "friend" coming back. He guessed it didn't matter either way, while the man had been gone he'd been trying to get loose with little success and sore wrists to show for it.**

**Sighing he fell still trying to think of anyway of his predicament, when no idea's were forthcoming he frowned turning his thoughts instead to the strange organization. Obviously they were after something, and he was sure that whatever it was it was somehow connected to Oak Island. Clearly the cipher had something to do with it too but what? If only he could get another look at the symbols he was sure he could at least work out part of the puzzle.**

"**C'mon Tintin think..."**

**He froze suddenly as a key was turned in the door.**

**Xxx**

**Snowy was lost, the building was a veritable maze of corridors and shut doors and his master could be behind any of them. He whined slightly to himself and stopped ears perking up he could hear voices.**

**Trotting carefully down the corridor he stopped as he came to a junction in front of him a set of stairs led upwards and to the right two men were talking quietly and even as he watched one of them carrying a large stick he noticed turned and walked off down the corridor while the other came towards him. **

**Backing away Snowy crouched low in his own corridor, luck was with him the human didn't even glance his way instead making his way up the stairs. Snowy stayed low where he was for perhaps another ten seconds and then with a small growl started off down the corridor the other man had taken. It took a few seconds to catch up and for a moment the dog thought he'd lost him completely but as he rounded another corner he spotted him unlocking a door.**

**Interesting what or should I say who have you got in there?**

**As the man entered he broke into a fast trot and slipped inside just as the door was closed...**

**Tbc**

(Sorry it's short but I haven't had much time with work and stuff )


	8. The Cipher Stone

And a room with a moose

**The Cipher Stone**

**Tintin's eyes widened slightly as he spied a familiar white canine slip in the door behind his kidnapper. He didn't quite know how Snowy had found his way here, but once again he was glad he had such a smart dog. The thug must have noted the look of relief on his face though; he started forward his stick still clutched in one hand Tintin noticed and leered at him.**

"**So my nosy little friend, are you going to divulge the information I want?"**

**Tintin scowled "I can't tell you what I don't know!"**

**The man angrily raised his weapon and chaos broke loose...**

**Snowy barked angrily and darted for Clay's leg, chomping down as hard as he could growling all the while. Clay yelped in pain and stumbled dropping his stick. Trying to shake the determined dog off he tripped over his own feet tumbling backward into Tintin who for his part could do nothing more than brace himself as the man collided with him. Dog, man, chair and reporter hit the floor with a loud crash and then everything was still.**

**Snowy pulled himself from the jumble a piece of torn jeans material still in his mouth. The man who had been about to attack his master lay still though Snowy could see the rise and fall of his chest indicating he was still alive.**

"**Snowy! Good dog, here boy."**

**Tintin smiled in relief as his pet clambered over the unconscious thug and set to work on the ropes binding his hands. As the ropes parted under Snowy's jaws Tintin winced, after being tied for so long his hands were numb and he rubbed at them vigorously to get the circulation going properly again.**

**Within a few moments he had freed himself from the last of his bonds and stood slowly, stretching the cramps from his body. Snowy had moved towards the door eager to leave, but Tintin knew things were not going to be as simple as just walking out the front door. He at least needed some sort of weapon to defend himself with if needs be; he glanced down at the senseless man, immediately spying a handgun tucked into his belt.**

**He ignored that he refused to use firearms unless he absolutely had no other option, however his "friend" might have something else useful on him and kneeling he rifled quickly through his pockets. He came up with nothing more than a handful of loose change, a half packet of mints and a broken key-ring bearing a small golden crab.**

**Turning his attention to the man's jacket he was rewarded with a hoop bearing several keys. There was nothing else, by the door Snowy yipped.**

"**Alright I'm coming."**

**Pocketing the keys he stopped briefly to retrieve the stick and then headed for the door.**

**He cracked it open tentively; peaking through the slit into the corridor beyond. Empty, and after straining his ears listening for any sounds for a minute or two he finally stepped out of the room and closed the door softly behind him. Finding the door key after several tries he locked it and headed off up the corridor the same way Snowy had come down earlier.**

**They reached the junction with no mishaps but there from the corridor to his left voices growing steadily closer!**

**With no choice between going back or up the flight of stairs Tintin quickly darted upward with Snowy at his heels. He stopped as he reached the top; another drab corridor stretched out in front of him with doors set either side. Dull paintings filled the spaces in-between them but Tintin wasn't interested in those, he was more concerned with the voices which were getting closer again as whoever it was scaled the stairs.**

**Frowning in frustration Tintin darted for the first door on his right hurriedly trying keys in the lock; none of them fit!**

**In desperation he pushed down on the door handle immediately falling through into the room with surprise. The door had been unlocked all along, no time to ponder his good luck though. Pushing the door shut he leant against it breathing as silently as he could and listened, hoping against hope that whoever it was wouldn't try to enter.**

**On the ground Snowy whined softly earning himself an annoyed shhh from Tintin. The voices were coming closer and now Tintin could just about make out what they were saying.**

"**How much longer till we move out anyway?"**

"**About a week, don't be so impatient the boss has something things to take care of."**

**Tintin leant closer to the door if that were possible, he was sure he recognized those voices.**

"**What about that kid Tintin? Are we taking him with us?"**

**One of the first speakers chuckled.**

"**Don't be so stupid as soon as Clay finds out what he knows Tintin will be going for a little swim...With stone boots on."**

**All three voices laughed at that and behind the door Tintin felt a shiver run up his spine. These men were planning to murder him and were laughing about it like it was nothing.**

"**Anyway we need to carry on emptying the place and another thing..."**

**The voices receded down the corridor fading from earshot, letting out a silent sigh of thanks Tintin turned resting his back against the door.**

**He froze as his gaze took in the room; actually not the room itself but a large desk which dominated much of the space. It wasn't this that held his attention though; it was the paraphernalia on the desk. A large stone was sitting dead centre surrounded by books, leaflets, magazines and he saw his own journal.**

**Pacing quickly toward the objects he found the same symbols that had been on the map etched into the stone.**

"**An alphabet cipher hmmm?"**

**Quickly finding a pen amid the clutter he grabbed his journal, leafing to a fresh page. Jotting down the alphabet he then turned his attention to the stone. In short he worked out the message scribed into the rock; through guesswork and snippets of the translation that someone had kindly left on the table it read:**

**Forty feet below two million pounds buried lie.**

**Tintin's eyes widened as he read it over again, then one of the leaflets caught his eye, a brochure advertising the British Museum in London, England.**

"**Great snakes! Look at this Snowy!"**

**Tintin picked up the article, staring at the glossy picture dominating the front. Another larger cipher stone with more of the enigmatic symbols...**

**Tbc**


	9. Jailbreak

Hey there guys sorry this would have been up last night but I just found out that some retarded gratting blit has cut the phone cables around where I live so we now have no phone connections or obviously internet I'm currently sitting in my fave pub writing this lol. Well enjoy

**Jailbreak**

**Tobias Baxter stared at the old map laid out in front of him. All of his plans were coming together, although the operation had not been smooth to say the least. Only two hours ago he'd received a call from one of his men posted in Canada that yet another group of archaeologists had started excavating the money pit. His men knew what to do without asking though; another accidental death or two and the party would pack up and leave just like all the others.**

**Tobias let a razor thing smile cross his face, the money pit on Oak Island was a lie anyway, a cunning trick to prevent anyone finding its true secrets. **

**He glance down at the map once more; at the faded X on the parchment, he would be the one to find the immeasurable wealth. Everything was in place, now he just needed to find the true entrance. That would soon be taken care of though he though as he stared down at a Natural History museum brochure, and the stone that was shown on the front. He let his smile widen ever so slightly, everything was going his way.**

**He tilted his head suddenly hearing footsteps growing rapidly closer. From the quick pace whoever it was seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere and Tobias frowned as the steps stopped outside his office door. The entrance was opened, the heavy wood door slamming back against the wall and Clay burst in eyes narrow and hair dishevelled.**

"**He's loose boss!"**

**Tobias didn't need to ask who **_**he**_** was. "YOU MORON, find him and kill him!"**

**Clay nodded and retreated.**

**Behind him the older man stood drawing a handgun from a desk drawer, he'd come to far to let some nosey kid ruin things for him and he was prepared to do whatever it took to keep the secret for himself.**

**Xxx**

**Tintin had just finished pocketing his notebook and one of the museum brochures when a loud clanging alarm sounded. Evidently his escape had been noticed and now would be a good time to make himself scarce. The trouble was how did he get out? On his way up here he hadent seen any exit signs and no likely looking doors that would lead outside.**

**In any case he had to move, staying here any longer would be hazardous to his continued good health. With Snowy at his heels the reporter crossed to the door and listened; nothing for now although he knew things would not be that way for long. The bell alarm had stopped and Tintin stepped out of the room straight into the path of a man coming the other way.**

**An eternity passed in a second as boy and man stared at each other, then it was over and the thug was reaching for a gun. With no other option Tintin threw himself forward, grasping the man by the wrist. He retaliated by swinging a crushing roundhouse towards Tintin's head with his free arm.**

**More by luck than judgment the boy ducked under the attack and lashed out with his own. The lopsided uppercut glanced the mans chin but didn't really connect. Pivoting the thug grabbed a hold of Tintin's arm and twisted forcing him to let go with a yelp. Pulling the kids arm up behind his back the man pushed Tintin around from him hard enough to make the boy stumble and grab for balance.**

**The game was over. The thug drew his gun and cocked the hammer, in front of him Tintin froze like a deer in the headlights; the thug grinned and...**

"**ARRRGH!"**

**Let out a loud yell as Snowy bit down hard on his leg. His finger tightened convulsively on the trigger as he threw his arms up in pain and...**

**BANG. CRUNCH!**

**The gun discharged; the bullet smacking into the ceiling sending a shower of plaster chips raining down like hail.**

**Tintin didn't waste the opportunity afforded him by his dog. Dashing forward he lashed out with a solid attack, the punch connecting with a bone jarring crunch and then the thug was falling; his head glanced against the floor and if Tintin's attack hadent done it he was certainly out cold now.**

**Adrenaline pumping Tintin quickly picked up the fallen weapon, he didn't want to use it but right now it seemed a better proposition than a stick. The fight would have alerted other and he needed to be gone by the time they got here. Turning away from the unconscious man he headed off down the corridor at a jog, trying various doors as he went but all were shut fast and he had no time to try and find the correct keys.**

**The corridor ended at a junction one way left and one right or back the way he'd come, usually he would have turned right faced with a decision like this but something about the that corridor didn't feel right. So turning left he started along his new path trying to keep his growing worry and frustration in check. All doors locked and so far not a single window that he'd be able to climb from. The corridor dead ended after several turns at yet another locked door, and Tintin could hear from behind him now faint footsteps. He was trapped!**

**With no other option the boy fumbled the key ring from a pocket hurriedly trying each in the door lock. Down the corridor he heard a voice, the same one he'd heard outside the room with the cipher stone and he was sure he'd defiantly heard it somewhere before. He shook his head he needed to concentrate and from down the hall he heard-**

"**You and you go that way, you come with me. Find that little beggar; don't ask questions if you see him just shoot!"**

**At his feet Snowy whined worriedly as with a renewed sense of urgency Tintin fitted another key into the lock and turned it. Both boy and dog were gratified to hear a soft click as it unlocked. Down by a turn in the hall shadows started to dance across the walls; armed men getting closer.**

**Hurriedly the reporter shoved the door open and found a flight of stairs mercifully leading down. Even better on the wall just by where Tintin was standing was a green sign with a white arrow and best of all the word exit. Feeling a smile cross his face the young man beckoned to the dog and the pair of them started down just as the door behind them burst open.**

**A shout of alarm signalled he'd been spotted and Tintin broke into a run as the air suddenly came alive with deadly bullets. Down he ran flinching every time a shot came to close for comfort; below Snowy barked and ran ahead. From behind shouts of get him echoed and there just a few steps away was the door...**

**The quiet rainy atmosphere outside was broken violently as a fire exit door was slammed open. Tintin and Snowy emerged wide eyed and oblivious to the wet. Tintin sprinted for the nearest object that afforded cover, a large yellow digging machine.**

**Crouching down in the mud he waited chest heaving, beside him Snowy was panting hard and the boy put a reassuring hand on the little dog's back as much to quiet him as to comfort him.**

**Over by the door he'd vacated two men emerged wary now brandishing their handguns in front of them. It had grown dark early due to the grey clouds overhead but there was still enough light to see by, and Tintin didn't want to risk making a break for it just yet. One man obviously not wanting to get wet hung back in the doorway hidden by shadow but Tintin heard him as he spoke to the other.**

"**Go check around back I've gotta report to the boss... This isn't going to go down well but we've got men watching Marlinspike if the little rat manages to make it back there he'll cease to be of any concern.**

"**Right boss."**

**The second man headed off around the building while the other disappeared inside. Tintin stayed where he was a dark frown on his face.**

"**We need to warn the Captain Snowy but I...WAIT!"**

**He smiled suddenly as he peered around his digger; there like a gift just a few feet away near what he assumed was the front of the building was a car. He only hoped the keys were in the ignition...**

**TBC**


	10. Flight 417 to England

Yay an update... or is it? Mwhahahahah. Nah it is I'm just messing with ya OR AM I!

**Flight 417 to England**

**Tintin was pacing and Snowy growing bored of watching his friend wear the carpet to a thread had fallen asleep. After their escape from the building site the pair of them had made their way back to Marlinspike, although after hearing that it was being watched they had been careful. True to the thugs word the historic building was indeed being watched, and it was all Tintin had been able to do to get near without being spotted. **

**The house had been dark, not a single light on anywhere to suggest that the Captain, Calculus or even Nestor were around and so Tintin had booked himself into a small hotel a few miles away. He had thought about returning to his own apartment but after a moments thought decided that probably wasn't the best course of action.**

**Since he'd been shown into his room he'd been periodically phoning Marlinspike hoping against hope that one of his friends would answer. His calls were met with nothing but silence however and he was starting to worry he was never going to see his friends again. The young reporter stopped his pacing at the small grimy window and leant his head against the cool glass; outside it was dark. The storm clouds that had been overhead all day had finally departed leaving a brilliant full moon slowly rising in the sky.**

"**Where are you Captain?" Tintin asked himself almost sadly.**

**He started suddenly not believing his eyes there across the street coming out of a seedy looking pub was Captain Haddock. The sea captain looked dishevelled; his clothes rumpled and dirty looking, as Tintin watched a smile creeping across his face his friend pulled out his pipe and started to light it.**

**Pulling away from the window Tintin dashed for the door and out into the corridor not wanting to loose his friend now that he'd found him again, behind him Snowy yipped and darted after his master.**

**Xxx**

**Outside Haddock pulled the collar of his jacket up against the cold and started off down the street, another dead end and he was despairing of ever finding Tintin or Snowy. He'd woken to find the pair of them had vanished and had immediately set about trying to discover where they could have gone. Then a few hours later two black sedans had appeared outside his gates and he could tell they meant no good.**

**Alerting Calculus and Nestor the trio had made their way out of the back entrance and off through the woods, cutting around and eventually heading into town where they'd holed up at a local Inn. Since then Haddock had carried on his search for his young friend with no success.**

**Sighing in exasperation he drew on his pipe savouring the taste.**

"**Captain!"**

**Haddock blinked; now he was hearing thing's being on edge for so long was setting his nerves on fire.**

"**Captain! Your ok!"**

**No mistaking it this time, turning his head he spotted a familiar figure running towards him with a small dog at his feet.**

"**TINTIN MY LAD!"**

**Catching him up the pair of them grinned at each other the relief evident in their faces that each was ok.**

"**Tintin what happened? Where did you go? Where have you been?"**

**Smiling the reporter held up his hands to stall the rapid set of questions.**

"**It's a long story Captain and perhaps in the middle of the street at night isn't the best place to tell it."**

**Xxx**

**Minutes later the pair of them were ensconced in Tintin's hotel room. The pair of them were sitting by the fire, Haddock smoking his pipe and Tintin staring into the flames; at their feet Snowy lay snuffling now and then as he slept.**

"**Finally I stole a car and made my way back into town, before checking out Marlinspike Hall, but as I feared it was being watched and I was sure that the thugs had broken in and well..."**

**Haddock nodded.**

"**Blistering Barnacles, so this organization is after a treasure and they think they are going to find another clue in London?"**

**Tintin nodded. "Yes as I was trying to find my way out of the building I found a room with research on the stone and managed to translate those symbols, but I also found out there's another bigger stone in the Natural History Museum in London and it has the same writing. **

"**So you think those lion people are going to try and steal this second stone?"**

"**No I don't think so, the stone looks quite big even on the brochure I found, but they are obviously looking for another clue and this stone must hold the secret."**

"**So I take it your heading to London then?"**

**Tintin nodded slowly.**

"**You and your nose for a story are going to get yourself into trouble one of these days."**

**The Captain scowled and took another puff on his pipe. Tintin looked hurt and was silent for a moment before voicing his next question.**

"**So...You won't come with me?"**

"**Go after a clearly dangerous organization bent on getting their hands on something they believe is worth killing for? Ten thousand thundering typhoons Tintin you must think I'm crazy."**

**Tintin was silent he knew the Captain well enough to know he wasn't going to change his mind.**

"**Very well, just make sure you keep yourself, Professor Calculus and Nestor safe."**

**Standing Tintin stretched and called to Snowy.**

"**What! You're leaving now?"**

"**Yes, I want to get there before **_**Panthera claustrum **_**do."**

**Turning he headed out of the door leaving a frowning Captain Haddock behind.**

**Xxx**

_**A few hours later**_

**Tintin had managed to book himself onto a flight bound for London, however it didn't leave until the early hours of the morning. The reporter had found himself something to eat and drink and then tried to catch a few hours sleep before the flight. The stress of the past day had worn him out and he was glad to be able to relax if only for a little while.**

**Before making his way to the airport he'd risked returning to his apartment to gather a few things. It didn't seem like the place was being watched and after observing the area for at least half an hour he'd finally decided that it was safe enough to go in.**

**He woke with a start as someone sat down heavily next to him and turned to give the person an annoyed stare only to find...**

"**Captain Haddock!"**

**The Captain stared at him with a small smile of resignation.**

"**If you think you're going up against a deadly organization on your own you can forget it my boy!"**

**Snowy yipped happily glad to see the Captain here; Tintin smiled and shook the Captains hand.**

"**I don't know what I was thinking."**

**Over the airports speaker system a voice called out.**

"_**Passenger's booked on the 417 Flight to London England please report to gate 21, repeat all passengers's booked on flight 417 please report to gate 21 your flight is now boarding.**_

**TBC**


	11. Turbulence

**Turbulence**

**Tintin settled back further into his seat and sighed, the aircraft had been in the air for at least an hour and the reporter guessed they'd soon begin their descent into London. On his lap Snowy groaned as did Captain Haddock in the seat to his right, neither of them liked flying and voiced it at regular intervals.**

**Personally Tintin enjoyed it; the feeling of being so high plus the majestic views out over the world below, he didn't understand how anyone could hate that. Maybe Haddock hated it due to their cataclysmic flight to Bagghar, or maybe he was just one of those people who simply disliked flying full stop.**

**The reporter shrugged mentally and decided he had more important things to think about. Placing Snowy on the floor he stood and stretched before making his way up the centre aisle.**

**The plane was a pretty small affair and besides himself, Captain Haddock and Snowy there were only a few other passengers. Reaching the curtain that separated the cockpit from the rest of the aircraft he paused to stare out of the window, at the sea of clouds that stretched onwards for miles.**

"**Wow..."**

**So absorbed was he with the view he didn't see a man silently making his way up the aisle holding a soaked cloth gingerly in one hand. Another slipped towards the back to deal with the boy's friend and the dog.**

**Tintin was just tearing his gaze from the view outside when strong arms wrapped around him pinning his arms to his side. His cry of alarm was cut short as something was clapped over his nose and mouth. A sweet but musty smell suffused the cloth and recognizing the smell Tintin immediately held his breath struggling to break free; within a few seconds though he was starting to feel dizzy and light-headed.**

**Darkness was starting to creep in just as the plane lurched and seemed to drop in the air. The sudden movement threw Tintin's assailant off balance which was all the chance the boy needed, he broke free of the man's grip taking in lungful's of fresh air desperately trying to shake of the grogginess that threatened to overcome him. **

**The aircraft lurched again sending Tintin crashing into the side of a nearby seat just as his attacker lurched forward a look of determination glowing in his eyes.**

**Xxx**

**Down the aisle Captain Haddock had had a similar confrontation. However the thug that had tried his luck now lay sprawled in the Captain's own seat out stone cold. Straightening Haddock turned to find another man standing in his path.**

**Xxx**

**As the man got closer Tintin dropped back into the chair and as the thug reached him, the young reporter lashed out with a solid kid that connected heavily with the man's chest. He staggered back winded just as the plane lurched to the right and dropped again causing him to loose his balance completely; he fell cracking his head against an armrest and lay still.**

**Still fighting the effects of the drug Tintin slumped in his seat.**

**Xxx**

**Haddock scowled at the cocky looking popinjay who simply smiled back at him. As the plane gave a sudden lurch to the side both men stumbled first moving towards each other and then away again as the aircraft battled the turbulence that was rocking her.**

**Over the intercom the Captain heard the stewardess announcing that passengers should return to their seats and put their seatbelts on, which was something he didn't have the luxury of doing. The man in front of him lunged forwards only to be promptly thrown sideways as the aircraft hit another air pocket.**

**Haddock was thrown backwards; as he caught himself on a chair he spotted Snowy charging up the aisle barking, but then his attention was caught again by his "friend" who had recovered and now moved toward him again a wide grin on his ugly face, and an even uglier looking knife in one hand.**

**Xxx**

**Tintin's eyes blinked open as something wet touched his cheek; Snowy whined and licked him again. Sitting bolt upright the reporter realised he must have blacked out for a few seconds. Spotting the scene unfolding down at the back of the plane he quickly formulated a plan.**

**Pushing himself from the seat he stopped briefly to pick up the soaked cloth and then struggled his way down the aisle, fighting the urge to pass out again.**

**Xxx**

**Backing away from the knife wielder Captain Haddock soon found himself against the back wall with nowhere left to go. The thug knew it too. Gripping his blade tighter he stepped forward grin widening.**

**Haddock prepared himself; if this was how he was going to die it wouldn't be without a fight. His attacker got closer and then let out a yell of pain dropping the knife as he did. Behind him Snowy growled though it was a rather muffled affair, considering his teeth were currently sunk into the seat of the thugs trousers. A cloth was suddenly shoved over his face and as he gasped in pain he inhaled the Chloroform that drenched it.**

**The fight was over in seconds and as the man slumped forward Tintin sighed in relief before frowning as he spotted something. The thug was wearing a necklace with a silver charm on it shaped in the likeness of a roaring lion, below that small words were printed.**

"**_Panthera__leo__claustrum.__"_ Tintin read aloud.**

"**What in blue blazes is going on Tintin!" Haddock all but yelled.**

**The reported cast a worried glance at his friend.**

"**It means Captain that things are going to get a whole lot worse...**

**TBC**


	12. The Second Stone

Really sorry about the delay in updates people, obviously I've had Christmas and the New Year to deal with but hopefully with that out of the way updates should start to be fairly regular again until the end of the story.

Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed thus far.

(I may have to think of an idea for a new Tintin story XD)

**The Second Stone**

Captain Haddock shielded his eyes from the sun's glare with one hand as he took in the massive building in front of him. The front looked reminiscent of a Greek theatre, adding to this effect was the long pillars that provided support to the overhang just above. The whole building had an air of majestic splendour that Haddock wished he had more time to admire it, but the clock was ticking and finding the stone in the huge structure seemed almost impossible. Yet find it they must and before the shadowy lion organisation beat them to the punch.

"So what's the plan?"

The Captain half turned back to Tintin who was currently engrossed in the brochure. At Haddock's voice he sighed and glanced up a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"This doesn't actually say where they are displaying the stone, so the best thing we could do is split up to search for it."

Reaching a hand into his jacket pocket he retrieved his notebook and a pen, tearing out a few blank pages he handed them over to Haddock.

"If you find it note down the characters from the stone."

Haddock nodded slowly, uncertainly.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Those bashi-bazouk cat people could already be here watching us."

As if to prove a point he cast around glaring into the crowds of people moving for the entrance.

"No I don't think it's a good idea but if we separate we can cover more ground quicker and with luck find the stone before they do.

Captain Haddock couldent fault the logic of this but he still didn't like it. As the pair of them moved towards the entrance a guard moved to intercept them, and Haddock felt a sudden surge of fear mixed with excitement. Things seemed to be kicking off already, unseen by the guard the Captain tensed ready for any attack; none came.

The guard completely ignored him and spoke instead to Tintin.

"No dogs, sorry sir."

Tintin nodded slowly he had thought as much. At his feet the little fox terrier whined as if he knew what was going on. The reporter smiled as he knelt to place a reassuring hand on the dog's head.

"Stay here Snowy."

Snowy whined again but moved off to the side where he sat down his gaze fixed firmly on the doors.

"Don't worry boy we'll be back soon."

Snowy huffed a sigh at that, he watched as his friend and the Captain entered the building before turning his attention to the many people milling about.

Xxx

Inside the museum Tintin and Haddock were greeted by a huge domed hall. Stone statues seemed to stare at them as the looked around: several corridors led off towards various exhibits along the hall and right at the back a central staircase led up towards the second floor.

Despite only just opening the place was already beginning to fill with visitors and Tintin had to step quickly aside as a group of young schoolchildren hurried past into a corridor labelled new kingdom.

The young reporter doubted the stone would be that way, turning to ask Haddock a question he found himself standing alone. Evidently his friend had begun the hunt.

"Well I guess I'll start upstairs then."

As he moved up the worn steps Tintin paused briefly to stare back the way he'd come, he could discern no recognisable faces among the throng of people but then he didn't know exactly how many people were part of the Panthera Claustrum still it paid to be careful as he knew very well and it was a few minutes more before he turned back and continued up the steps.

At the top he found himself face with a choice, he could either follow the path directly ahead of him that led down towards a pottery display or he could chose to move left of right. He chose right and found himself walking along a path past display cases showcasing strange almost human figures.

They seemed almost reminiscent of the Arumbayan idol he'd been on the trail of a few years back, although he wanted to study them further he knew he didn't have the time and with reluctance carried onwards. He passed several more cases showing the strange figures before the path split again one leading right and the other leading straight on towards what looked like...

"The Rosetta stone."

Hurrying his pace slightly Tintin stopped before the large stone tablet. Admiring it he smiled as he suddenly caught a reflection in the glass the reflection of another large stone tablet but this one was covered in a strange writing that he recognized instantly.

"I don't believe it..."

Indeed it seemed a great stroke of fortune and quickly pulling out his notebook Tintin turned to stare at the stone, it was much large than the first and as he stepped towards it he wondered if he was the first one here. Besides a couple admiring the Rosetta stone the room was empty and pulling out his pen the boy quickly starting copying down the symbols. He could decipher them later but for now he just wanted to be gone with his find.

Finishing he slipped his book away and stood for a moment admiring the stone, the writing was actually quite elegant in its way, and he couldent help but wonder what the it said. Soon he'd know and perhaps get to the bottom of this dangerous hunt; he did know one thing though the secret of Oak Island was going to make a great story.

He suddenly sensed rather than felt the person at his side.

"Fascinating isn't it... Ah ah none of that..."

As the stranger had spoken Tintin had turned to leave and stopped dead feeling the point of a blade in the small of his back.

"Just turn back to the display now will you, that's right."

Aloud the stranger said again. "Veeeery interesting, don't you think?"

"Yes." Tintin replied softly.

The man smiled his reflection showing the gesture and hissed softly.

"Now listen, you're meddling in things that don't concern you in the least and I'm warning you now boy you and your friend should give up, go home or you're going to find yourself very very dead."

Tintin frowned but said nothing.

"I hope we understand each other Mr Tintin."

The stranger turned and left quickly disappearing into a crowd of people as they entered the room...

TBC


	13. The Island

Really really sorry about the delay in update's I've been really down lately and haven't felt like doing anything much at all but here it is and again sorry about the wait.

**The Island**

Tintin was worried. He kept expecting at any moment for something to happen and yet when nothing obliged all it did was make the reporter slightly more edgy. After the encounter at the museum he'd seriously considered giving up and yet part of him yearned to go on. Not for the treasure or jewels or indeed any other riches the secret might yield but for the story. Despite all the dangers so far and probably yet to come he knew deep down he couldent stop now. He shivered; his room seemed suddenly cold and once again he felt he was being watched.

He'd had the same feeling numerous times since he, Captain Haddock and Snowy had left for Canada. At the airport, on the plane, like someone was constantly in his shadow waiting for their chance to catch him off his guard.

Pushing him-self out of the uncomfortable armchair Tintin crossed to his room's window and stood staring out of the grimy pane to the bay that hid the answer to the whole story. Slipping a hand into a pocket he pulled out a strip of paper, indeed the one he'd copied the second cipher onto. It had taken slightly longer to translate, for the simple reason that the message was considerably longer. However he had worked it out in the end; holding the scrap of paper up he silently read his words over again.

_Oak Island a mystery to all, the money pit does hold them in thrall. A trick, a deception, a lie, the real secret is hid by the tide. Follow the marker, a tree, follow it north find the cove under the sea._

It seemed pretty simple to Tintin, the money pit as the cipher stated was an elaborate trick to prevent people from finding the real secret to the island and if he was right in his translation then there was a passage hidden by the sea that lead to the real treasure, whatever that was. On the bed Snowy barked in his sleep causing Tintin to smile and wonder what the little dog was dreaming about.

Tintin sighed and returned his gaze to the ocean, tonight he would go to the island and finally find whatever secrets it held. He wouldn't tell Haddock. The Captain had accompanied him this far despite the danger presented by the Panthera Leo organization and Tintin was under no illusions that they were here somewhere. He didn't want to endanger his friend further even though he knew that Haddock would come along with him if he asked.

"We're so close Snowy." He whispered.

Xxx

Darkness crept silently over the landscape as the sun sunk slowly in the west for another day, a sliver of moon began to rise into the sky slowly as though embarrassed it wasn't full. In the distance a phalanx of forbidding grey clouds made it very apparent that very soon they would storm across the sky and give anyone silly enough to be outside a thorough drenching.

In the bay a small but sturdy boat nudged into a natural landing on one of the islands, ignoring the waves that were trying to pull it back out into the water. The two occupants of the vessel slipped over the side and padded across the sand toward a tall strand of tree's that were beginning to sway in the rising wind.

Tintin had been sitting on the water for what seemed like an age observing the island for any sign of life and had found nothing. Now as he stood by the tree he pulled a small flashlight from his pocket. It wasn't fully dark yet but a storm was on the way and that would bring the darkness on quicker. At his feet Snowy whimpered and Tintin spared a moment to give him a reassuring scratch behind the ears.

He wasn't quite sure what it was he was looking for; a marker of some sort on a tree and a cave he guessed. Deciding it would be easier to traverse the bay he set off along the sand with Snowy trotting along at his heels.

Overhead thunder rumbled and as if on cue rain started its descent instantly drenching Tintin as he followed his path around the island.

Perhaps twenty minutes of walking and he found that the beach ended on the North side of the island, changing instead into glistening rocks that led to the dripping entrance of a large cave. Just to his right a lone tree stood and turning his flashlight to the bark Tintin found the letters E.T. and an arrow apparently pointing towards the cave.

Snowy whined but dutifully followed as Tintin scrambled down the rocky outcrop and stepped towards the opening ignoring the seawater as it lapped around his shoes. He stopped for a few seconds regarding the dark entrance before shining his torch onto it, a dank tunnel led off deeper somewhere and taking a breath Tintin stepped forwards.

"No turning back now Snowy."

Xxx

Two pairs of eyes watched his progress as the boy entered; one of them raised a radio and spoke into it quickly.

"He's here."

There was a short crackle of static and then the voice of his boss came back.

"Then you had better do something about it."

The man lowered the radio and slipped it into pouch on his belt. Then he motioned for his companion to follow.

Xxx

The rock walls of the tunnel glistened wetly in his torchlight as Tintin proceeded along the pathway. A few moments later and he found that he could see a faint light flickering fitfully just in front him. Cautiously he turned his own torch off and stepped forwards, the tunnel ended abruptly and as he stepped through the arch that apparently marked the end of the deep tunnel he gasped not believing his eyes.

A huge cavern opened up in front of him, to his left a rocky path led up to a circular pathway that ran high around the edge of the cavern. From his position on the sandy floor he could just about make out a few crates and what looked like a loading crane. All this though paled in comparison to the large vessel that lay with its bottom and keel buried in the sands, torn ragged sails hung limply perhaps dreaming of the days they had blown in the winds of the high seas. Staring at the ship he could just about make out letters in the woodwork.

"Queen Anne's Revenge...E.T...Edward Teach. SNOWY! This is it the secret of Oak Island!"

A cough behind him made him spin and there standing like some hulking gargoyle was Allan. The man smiled coldly and looked over Tintin's shoulder, before the boy could turn around someone grabbed him shoving a cloth over his mouth and nose. Tintin had a few seconds of disbelief in which he vaguely wondered how the same thing could keep happening to the same person and then he was falling into blackness the last thing he heard was Allan shouting at someone...

TBC


	14. A rock and a hard place

DAH DAH DAH UPDATE!

**A Rock and A Hard Place.**

_It all started when Snowy and I found and old map hidden in a book at the library. It quickly became apparent that someone was very interested in what was on the parchment, luckily I had written down the strange markings and made a copy of the map itself which showed a small island in Mahone bay Canada._

_We later discovered the symbols formed an alphabet cipher detailing the location of a second stone in the British Museum. However I wasn't the only one interested in it, a strange organization called Panthera Leo were also after the map and it became clear that they would stop at nothing to get their hands on it._

_After finding the second stone I once again ran into one of the organizations agents who warned me to stop the search for the secrets of Oak Island and stay away..._

_Xxx_

It was dark here.

What little light there was filtered down from a roughly cut window, barred with iron and spattered liberally with cobwebs. In places water dripped down the dirty stone walls, staining them green with algae and mould. Below on the bare dirt floor a figure stirred groggily and shifted its weight slightly; the clank of chains accompanying the movement. Across from the form on the floor a sturdy wooden door provided the only entrance or indeed exit from the dank place. A slot was positioned about half way up the wood and now with a soft shhht sound it slid open, allowing the person outside to peer in at the prisoner.

A pair of sharp eyes stared into the cell for a few moments and then with a grunt of apparent satisfaction the slot was closed again. Over by the far wall the person groaned again slightly louder this and his eyes blinked open. They stared blearily at the door for a few moments before the person managed to focus slightly better and grunted as he tried to move into a sitting position.

Finally managing to get into a more comfortable pose or as comfortable as he was going to get with his arms chained behind him he rested legs outstretched, back against the wall and sighed. He had a sour taste in his mouth suggesting to him that someone had use chloroform to knock him out but he didn't know who. Whoever it was had attacked from behind with such swiftness that he hadn't had time to retaliate and by that time he'd already taken in lungfulls of the stuff as he struggled to breathe. Leaning his head back against the cold rock Tintin sighed wondering how things could go so wrong in the space of a few days.

Distantly he thought he heard the rumble of thunder or maybe it was the ocean. It didn't really matter, what mattered now was finding a way to escape. Yet with his hands bound behind him, no Snowy and no plan it seemed he was out of options and out of luck. Ever the optimist though the young reporter turned his thoughts to the huge ship he'd seen half buried in the sand.

The Queen Anne's Revenge, ship of the notorious pirate Edward Teach or as he was more well known Blackbeard. Tintin wondered how long the ship had been here forgotten and left to rot slowly into oblivion. Although it seemed in remarkably good repair when he'd first seen it, he guessed that was down to Allan and his lackeys.

Yet Tintin figured the former first mate of the Karaboujan wasn't the one calling the shots here, there had to be someone else. He wondered vaguely if they would simply loot whatever remained on the Revenge and the leave the great vessel to rot once more. Although that didn't make any sense, why repair it and then leave it to...

A thought suddenly occurred to him, this wasn't about any plunder that the ship might hold although that was certainly part of it. This was about the ship itself, whoever led the organization was going to repair the vessel and then probably sell it to the highest bidder. At least Tintin guessed this is what would happen of course he could be wrong but then he tended to trust his intuition.

What could an organization such as this one do with the amount of money that the Revenge would bring? Tintin didn't like to think about it but the answer was nothing good. Although the way things were looking he wouldn't be in a position to worry about it.

Footsteps. The reporter turned his gaze to the door as they got closer turning into three separate sets. A key rattled in the lock briefly and then the heavy door swung open revealing three men. Two Tintin had met several times before, Allan wearing his long tan overcoat and grey turtleneck sweater and Tom wearing his usual blue one. Both of them worse unpleasant smiles that suggested they had been told a funny joke and couldent wait to share it with him, the punch line probably consisted of a gun and if that was the case Tintin preferred that they keep it to themselves.

It was the third man however that held his attention the longest, he was undoubtedly the leader. Tintin could tell by the way the old man held himself; he had an air of arrogant self importance that said I'm in charge, there is to be no question of this. From the way Allan and Tom were trying to keep their distance without actually trying to look as though they were doing so also told Tintin that this man was dangerous.

"So... This is our young adventurer hmmm?"

Tintin shivered the words chilled him like someone had just slipped slivers of ice down his back.

Tom sniggered as though the older man had just said something incredibly funny, but a simple glare from Tobias silenced the man instantly.

"S'right boss." Allan nodded obligingly.

Tobias rolled his eyes and then stared at the young man in front of him. To his considerable surprise the boy stared back unflinching.

"How much does he know?" Tobias let the question hang in the air for a moment. "Although I suppose it doesn't really matter in the end really, the outcome will still be the same."

Both Allan and Tom nodded and since he knew that nothing he said could end up with him in any more trouble than he was already in Tintin spoke.

"What are you going to do with the ship?"

Tobias smiled; it was not what could be described pleasant

"Why my dear boy, I would have thought that was obvious. As we speak my men are removing the plunder from her last voyage to a place of safekeeping in these catacombs. Then as the tide rises it will flood the cavern and the Queen Anne's Revenge will sail again to a destination of my choosing. Then we will set up an auction, as I'm sure you're aware a discovery of this magnitude will fetch quite a tidy sum. A few words in the right ears and cash in the right hands will ensure my organization is in a position of power in the government and then well...

He stopped and smiled that reptilian smile again, it was the kind of smile that would make even the largest alligator whimper and hide its eyes.

"Of course none of this matters to you _Tintin._" He almost spat the name as though it were distasteful.

"Soon nothing will matter to you at all BRING HIM!"

This was directed at the two men standing to either side of him.

"The tide is already on its way in and we need to be moving."

Turning he left without a backward glance. Allan stepped forward and set about releasing the manacles while Tom held his gun on Tintin. Before his circulation had time to start flowing again properly the young man felt strong cords tied tightly to his wrists keeping his arms effectively pinned behind him.

Allan grunted in apparent satisfaction and hauled Tintin to his feet, before giving him a rough shove toward the doorway. With Tom at his side gun trained fixedly on him and Allan behind, Tintin had no choice but to move forward out into a dark corridor that evidently led back to the main cavern. As he was pushed forward towards the large open space he stumbled over something that clattered and clicked like...

Tintin risked a glance down and his suspicions were instantly confirmed. A mouldering skeleton laid there, bones yellow with age and a large cutlass sticking out of its back. The boy shuddered but had no time to contemplate who the man might have been as Allan gave him another vicious shove out in the cavern.

They emerged onto the pathway that Tintin had seen earlier a natural wide shelf that ran above the bottom of the cave. The place was a hive of activity; men were moving crates and boxes of what Tintin guessed to be the remaining plunder from the revenge into tunnels that were spread along the length of the pathway. Below the sea hissed and foamed against the bottom of the ship which was already starting to bob in the swells, he noticed the torn sails had been replaced. Glancing back up Tintin found he was being pushed towards the crane that had been erected presumably to haul up the laden crates from the vessel.

"OI swing it down Jack!" Allan shouted to the man operating the heavy machinery and with a leer the man obliged turning the crane and lowering the cable that had a large hook affixed to its end. Pushing the boy towards it Allan grabbed the hook and then pushed Tintin further still until the kid's feet were at the edge of the ledge of rock.

Tintin could guess what was about to happen and winced as Allan none to gently grabbed his arms and slipped the hook underneath so that when it was lifted again it would take him with it.

The man behind him chuckled. "Alright take her up!"

The machinery whirred and with growing horror Tintin felt his feet leave the ground. The machine stopped and then turned the boy swinging helplessly from its hook until he was above the sea below and then it changed pitch and began to lower itself down towards the frothing water.

"I hope you know how to hold your breath Tintin." Allan grinned as the boy slid past in his descent "I'd give it about an hour before the water covers you completely."

The crane continued downwards and stopped just past a point where the rocks were worn smooth by the tide. The water was just below his shoes its spray actually getting little droplets on them as it splashed against the rocky walls of the cavern. Tintin swallowed as he stared down into the water and wondered how on earth he was ever going to find a way of this...

TBC

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	15. Departure

And a room with a moose.

Tintin: What does that even mean?

Me:... *shrug*

**Departure**

Allan smiled slowly as he stared down at the figure of Tintin swaying gently from side to side. Just below the boys feet the water glistened and continued to slosh mindlessly against the caverns walls. If the thug had had a conscience it had long ago given up trying to explain morality and remorse to him and had skulked off with its arms folded like a petulant child.

Tom cast a quick look at his boss before shrugging and also peering over the ledge. He still had something resembling a conscience, but what that was and how much of it there was could be considered debatable.

After a few moments he glanced up at Allan.

"We should get on with the loading, Tobias wants everything ready to go in half and hour."

With reluctance it seemed Allan stepped away from the ledge and started towards one of the passages set into the rock a thoughtful expression on his jowly face.

"Send some men to search the island."

Tom frowned as he thought that over, it looked like it hurt. After a few moments he ventured.

"Sure thing."

After several more seconds he asked.

"Err why?"

Allan stopped suddenly, casting an are you an idiot look at his companion.

"Haddock."

Tom nodded although Allan could see it had yet to penetrate the mans thick skull.

"Captain Haddock? Used to Captain the Karaboujan...Remember?"

Tom smiled slowly "Oh yea right...What about him?"

The other man gritted his teeth, as lackeys went Tom was brighter than most but sometimes like right now he wished that he had a large stick.

"Look." He said with the patience of someone explaining step by step how to sit to a particularly stupid dog.

"Tintin's here right? That means that the old drunkard can't be far behind."

"Yeah but..."

"Just get the island checked will you!"

Tom nodded "Yes boss."

As the other left Allan slowly counted to five and then carried on his way to see Tobias.

Xxx

_30 minutes later_

Below hanging from the crane's hook Tintin sighed unhappily. The icy water had just about covered his shoes now, how long did Allan say it would take for the tide to rise to the point above his head? He swallowed feeling the cold water rippling gently; his mind was racing grasping at anything that seemed vaguely like an idea. He wasn't prepared to give up yet, where there was life there was hope. He had been in numerous tight spots before although this one topped the list as most uncomfortable.

"Think" he urged himself "think, think. THINK!"

A sharp whistle cut across his hearing and glancing up at the Revenge that was now bobbing up and down gracefully on the waves he spotted the various denizens of Panthera Leo climbing down onto her deck. Among them he saw Tom and Allan and finally the last down the ladder Tobias.

The old man strode to the railing as his men made the ship ready to make way; glancing at Tintin he smiled slowly and coldly.

"Sorry to leave you hanging around my boy."

Tintin rolled his eyes.

"You won't get away with this!"

It seemed like a pretty silly thing to say in the circumstances but Tintin felt he should say it anyway.

Tobias chuckled and then waved at the boy before he turned to his men.

"Get this tub moving!"

Tintin watched silently as the great ship came about and started its journey down the tunnel that would lead it back to the outside world. The he struggled for a minute causing himself to swing from side to side slightly and nothing more. He stopped and glanced down; the water had reached his shins now. He looked up to the worn tide line and frowned, it looked like he had less than an hour before he... shaking his head angrily the young reporter started to struggle again.

Xxx

The sea was rough; or more appropriately thought Haddock restless. As though it were waiting for something to happen, of course that was ridiculous and right now he hand more important things to worry about. He had taken shelter from the rain under a stand of tree's although he was already drenched, so it didn't really make too much of a difference. However he was glad of a few moments respite from the pounding rain to rest and decide on his next move.

He had no doubts that Tintin was here somewhere; he just hoped the lad was alright. He seemed to have a knack for getting into trouble. Haddock was right on that account although trouble seemed to find Tintin rather than the other way round.

The Captain had discovered both the boy and his dog gone when he'd decided to ask for a look at the translation of the second cipher. Guessing where he had disappeared haddock had headed off immediately. His own arrival at the island had confirmed his suspicions when he'd found a second boat, now he just had to find the boy; preferably with all limbs attached and still breathing.

Glancing out through the tree's he froze suddenly. Some distance away three men had appeared on the crest of a hill, he watched a short conversation and then two of them disappeared seemingly down into the hill itself while the third moved off toward the beach.

Haddock mentally congratulated himself on hiding his boat a little ways off from the landing site among an overhanging patch of course scrub. He only hoped that the wind, rain and surf had obliterated his tracks. Once the third man was out of sight Haddock slipped from his trees and darted for the hill. A large hole gaped like some obscene mouth in the earth in front of him, to one side a ladder had been placed against the mud wall.

This then was where the other two people had gone to. Haddock was no coward yet as he looked down he shivered, his brain frantically trying to tell him that this was not a good idea. He ignored his inner impulse and started downwards into the gloom.

Xxx

In the cavern the water had risen to Tintin's knee's...

TBC


	16. With a yo ho ho and a bottle of rum

MA BRAIN IS ON FIRE!

This chapter was actually going to be written in place of Departure, but I decided I needed to actually get Haddock on the island first before I did anything else and since Departure was already getting quite long when I wrote it I figured the rest of what I was going to write would serve better as a chapter on its own.

Lesson over let the story recommence XD

**With a Yo Ho Ho and A Bottle of Rum.**

A rat scurried along one of the damp passageways looking for something to eat, there was usually nice bugs and things around but since the big two legged animals had been around there had on occasion been much better pickings. It stopped; its nose and whiskers twitching as it snuffled quietly at the air; there was a strange scent there one that the rat and its brethren on the island had never met and yet the little rodent knew it wasn't a good smell. Around the corner something moved and the rat fled darting back into the darkness deciding it wasn't hungry enough to meet whatever was responsible for the scent on the air.

Had Snowy realised there had been a rat in the tunnel previously he might have chased it but for now he was worried about his master. After the two thugs had attacked Tintin he had fled into the islands catacombs getting himself hopelessly lost in the winding tunnels. As he trotted onwards around the corner he whined softly, no scent or trace of Tintin anywhere. Lowering his nose he sniffed at the ground catching the trail of the rat's passage but nothing more than that dust and mud.

He trotted around another corner that led into a wider corridor with two more passages branching off a ways down it. Ignoring these he simply carried on straight down and then gave a small yip of excitement, a smell he recognized although he didn't know how it could possibly be here in these strange tunnels. Although that didn't really matter, what mattered was that it belonged to a friend. All he had to do now was find him and perhaps then they could find Tintin.

Nose to ground the little dog gave a bark of satisfaction and trotted off.

Xxx

Haddock was lost. After descending the ladder he had found himself in a smallish hole with one tunnel leading off somewhere under the hill. The dank passage was thick with mud and dirt and who knew what else, and yet there were lights attached to the walls somehow. Dim as though they had been there for a while yet lights all the same. Setting off down the tunnel Haddock had found himself confused after the first couple of turns and passages he'd taken. Every time he came to a junction of corridors that made him take a decision he had always taken the left one, which evidently had turned out to be a bad idea.

"Blistering barnacles, how am I ever going to find my way out, let alone find Tintin in this maze." He muttered quietly under his breath.

Xxx

**In the cavern the water had risen to Tintin's thighs**

Xxx

Captain Haddock stopped and glanced back the way he had come, nothing but dark and eerie shadows, yet he couldent help but feel he was being followed. No-one appeared from the gloom however and after a couple more seconds of straining his eyes he shrugged.

"This is place is getting to me. What sort of troglodyte would want to live here anyway..?"

His corridor ended abruptly at another two corridors leading left and right. The one on his left carried onwards into the gloom and though he couldent be sure he thought he felt a small breeze. Deciding his imagination was playing tricks on him he turned to the right, and found the way there was blocked by a rotten wood door. Trying the handle though he found it opened quite easily into what looked like a small storeroom with a few chairs and one old table set against the far wall. Any food had long since rotted away but there were several bottles lying on the shelves and floor some broken others still intact.

Curiosity piqued he stepped into the gloom inside and retrieved one of the whole bottles reading the label.

"Rum? Good quality stuff too by the look of it, what is all this doing here?"

Pulling the cork from the bottle he sampled a tiny drop.

Xxx

**The water sloshed slowly against Tintin's stomach.**

Xxx

Snowy rounded a corner; the scent was even stronger now and it led down a further corridor and around a bend the fox terrier stopped and let out an excited bark. Sitting at a wooden table in a small room just in front of him was the Captain.

Xxx

Haddock hiccupped and smiled slowly as he took another swig from his second bottle.

"S'good stuff this, s...Should...share it with ..tin" He hiccupped.

He frowned for a moment as he stared at the bottle, there was something he was supposed to be doing wasn't there? Something to do with Tintin, which was why he was down here in the first place. He took another swig of the bottle and looked up; standing in the open doorway was a little white dog.

"W...Why it's Snowy h...here good boy."

Snowy barked at the Captain willing him to follow him. At that last corner he had scented Tintin and the salty smell of the ocean and knew it led back into the large cave he and his master had first entered.

Haddock frowned as Snowy barked at him and whined turning to look back out of the door.

"W...w...What's the matter with you boy? Do you k...k...know where Tintin is?" He gulped another mouthful and stood up unsteadily.

Xxx

**In the cavern the water reached Tintin's chest.**

Xxx

Snowy barked at the Captain as the man lurched to his feet. He trotted to the door and yipped again trusting Haddock drunk as he obviously was to follow. The dog needn't have worried the Captain swayed obediently after him giggling slightly to himself as he drew on the bottle once more and let it drop to the floor empty of its contents. Snowy dropped his nose to the ground and snuffled for Tintin's scent. It was old but it was still there, he woofed quietly to himself and started off after it down a long damp corridor.

Xxx

By virtue of several underground aqueducts and vents the cavern was filling faster than predicted and as Tintin hung there despondently he shivered. The water lapped around the base of his neck now with an occasional wave licking upwards to splash against his face. Body numb all hope gone he simply hung his head quietly.

Xxx

"WOOF!"

Haddock squinted at the dogs in front of him, where before there had only been one now there seemed to be three. Although all of them seemed to be leading him somewhere pretty specific, he tottered after them down another long passage and corridor and then stopped. The tunnel ended abruptly in a huge cavern. The pathway he and the dogs had emerged onto led around the entire length before dipping down into the ocean.

He hiccupped again as he stared around.

In front of him Snowy trotted forwards still following Tintin's scent, it led right towards the edge and then disappeared. The dog looked around confused for a while before sticking his snout out over the edge of the rock and staring down.

Haddock nearly jumped out of his skin as Snowy started barking. Confused he swung towards the dog more or less in a straight line. Below suspended from a long wire and hook was Tintin. The Captain felt his blood go cold and a feeling of complete sobriety instantly overcame him. The boy was practically underwater and even as he watched a large wave rolled over the reporter covering him completely, it didn't roll back.

Trying to think despite Snowy's mad barking Haddock stared around looking for anything that could be of help. Then his gaze fell on the wire that Tintin was attached to, his eyes rose along its length and came to rest on the crane. Forcing himself into action he wobbled over to the machine and clambered into the cabin, his fingers reached feverishly for the keys that weren't there...

TBC

Ahhh I'm so mean to you guys XDXD


	17. Too Late?

Duh duh duh DIG CHAMPS!

I don't know what's up with me lately, another update in so short a time? Maybe I just don't like to leave you guys hanging on my cliff hangers XD

**Too Late!**

Ignorant to the goings on in the cavern a single man stood on the islands beach. Rain slashed down into his face while overhead thunder and lightning continued to battle. After checking in briefly with his two companions via a two way radio he turned to stare at the sea. As instructed he'd given the island a cursory search and had turned nothing up. Despite Allan's instructions to search all over the man decided against it, clearly there was no-one else around.

A few minutes more of searching and he'd head back. The Revenge would have sailed by now and as per instructions he and the other two were to follow via boat. He knew their vehicle lay around by the cavern's main entrance although to be perfectly honest he didn't like the idea of getting into a relatively small motorboat and then heading out into open water in this weather.

Here on the island was relatively sheltered but once they got out onto the ocean proper there would be no protection from the elements. Shrugging he thumbed his radio.

"All clear up here on my way back."

There was no reply save the hiss of static. The man shrugged again, it was no big deal the others were underground and that was bound to interfere with radio waves.

Xxx

Back in the cavern things were not going well and Captain Haddock was getting more and more frantic. A search of the cranes cabin had not yielded the keys or anything else that would allow him to rescue his young friend. Snowy was still at the ledge barking frantically and as Haddock glanced up the little dog stopped stock his barks changing to a low growl.

Suddenly he yelped and darted off to the side as a gunshot rang out. The shot went wide however crunching into the rock wall some distance across the water. As quietly as he could Haddock slipped out of the cabin and around the back of the machine, there he crouched low beside a few broken crates and watched.

Two men emerged from the tunnel guns held up in front of them, Haddock watched as they conversed briefly then stepped to the edge and peered over. One chuckled and fired a few shots into the water while his companion looked on with a grin on his ugly features.

Suddenly everything went wild!

Haddock enraged had burst from his cover wielding a large heavy looking spanner and yelling at the top of his considerable voice, while Snowy had charged from his own hiding spot growling and barking ferociously.

"ICONOCLASTS! FILIBUSTERS! FRESH WATER PIRATES! YOU COWARDLY SONS OF SEA GERKHINS!"

Haddock's furious tirade was interspersed with each of Snowy's barks creating a din fit to wake the dead.

The two men looked around in amazed bewilderment confusion on each of their faces. Snapping out of his sudden shock one of them raised his gun...far too late. The Captain was on him with a solid right hook that snapped the thugs head back and dropped him where he stood.

The second man brought his own gun up to bare as Haddock turned towards him, the grin of his face returning as he prepared to pull the trigger. The he was yelling in pain as Snowy bit down hard on the seat of his trousers. This was all the opportunity Haddock needed; with a grunt the Captain threw himself forward pushing the thug's gun arm up and away towards the ceiling. There was a loud bang as the powerful weapon finally let loose its shot, followed seconds later by a shower of dislodged dirt.

Unbalanced the man lashed out at Haddock catching him a glancing blow to the chest. Above the noise of the two men Snowy's growl rose muffled though it was as he clamped his jaws harder. The thug shrieked in agony and broke awake from the Captain, half turning as he tried to dislodge the angry dog. This action sealed his fate, as the man turned away from him Haddock stepped in spanner raised before bringing it down with considerable force onto the man's skull.

For his part the man tottered a few steps forward a vacant smile now on his face before he slumped to his knee's and finally to the ground.

Haddock had no time to feel relief though; he simply dropped to his knees and rummaged through the fallen men's pockets. Nothing on the first man and with a growl of desperation he turned to the other. There was a short jingle as he searched and then finally his hand closed around a set of keys, swiftly he pulled them free hoping against hope.

There! A silver key with a tag, he flipped it over and grinned; the word crane stared back at him like it was a flashing neon sign. He gained his feet and sprinted to the crane not daring to believe he might be too late. All but slamming the sliver of metal home he turned it, feeling the machine come to life around him as he did.

Eyes scanned the control board briefly before one hand shot out to the switch marked winch. There was a brief clatter and then a humming sound before the long cable finally started to retract.

At the ledge Snowy barked as the line began to reel in before he whined as Tintin's limp form appeared sodden and unmoving. The Captain adjusted the controls, swinging the machine round until the boy was over dry land. The he lowered the line until Tintin was laying flat on the ground. Swinging himself from the cabin he hurried over to the prone form.

Snowy was desperately licking the boy's face and whimpering. Dropping to his knee's Haddock stared silently, the boy wasn't breathing; pushing the dog away he started to pump at Tintin's chest trying to...to what? He didn't want to believe that his young friend had perished but as he continued trying to revive him, he noted the pale blue tinge to his lips and skin.

A cry escaped Haddock as he kept at it' behind him Snowy howled...

TBC


	18. Stormy Sea's

DUUH DUH DUH UPDATE!

Tintin: Will you stop that and save me already?

Me:...

**Stormy Seas**

Minutes past: Haddock kept pumping and Snowy kept howling. Around them the sounds of the ocean crashing against the walls below seemed amplified. A few seconds later and with a defeated sigh of frustration Haddock sat back, hot tears rolling down his stubbly cheeks. Angrily he wiped them away and sat staring out at the water frothing down below; Snowy appeared at his side and pushed his muzzle into the captain's lap whining.

Behind them someone coughed and groaned softly, at these sounds Snowy's ears pricked up and he turned letting out an excited yip. Captain Haddock still caught up in his own grief didn't register the dog or the sounds and instead continued to gaze at the water. Behind him Tintin coughed again bringing up water, before his eyes snapped open trying to focus of the excited white form in front of him.

"S...Snowy!" His faithful friend barked excitedly and tried to lick his face.

It took a considerable amount of effort on Tintin's part to roll onto his side, his entire body felt incredible heavy and he wondered how on earth he was still alive. Snowy couldent have... he blinked sitting a little ways off was a familiar figure. A mop of unruly black hair covered with a battered hat along with a black jacket and trousers.

"Captain Haddock?

Sitting with his back to the boy the Captain sighed. "Blistering barnacles now I'm hearing things..."

Pushing himself into a sitting position Tintin shook his head tiredly. "Captain Haddock? It's me Tintin."

"He's dead..." Haddock moaned staring at his hands.

The reporter smiled in a bemused sort of way, he didn't think he was dead if he was he doubted he'd still be in the cavern.

"No Captain it's me!"

Crawling over to his friend Tintin laid a hand on the mans shoulder, as he turned his head Haddock nearly jumped out of his skin.

"How! You were dead... Are dead! Are you a ghost!"

Snowy yipped excitedly as Tintin smiled. "No...Captain listen to me did you see a large Galleon leave the island?"

Haddock frowned slowly. "No I didn't...Why?"

Now it was Tintin's turn to frown, he moved away from Haddock and stood slowly staring around. The tide had risen fully completely blocking the large entrance to the cave, the only way they were leaving in that direction was by swimming. Turning back to Haddock he grabbed his friends arm and pulled.

"Captain come on, we have to go after him!"

Haddock cast a confused glance his way.

"Go after who?"

Tintin pulled at his arm again while Snowy yapped at him.

"After the Panthera's, they sailed a little while ago on the Queen Anne's Revenge."

Haddock's eyes widened at the name his attention now well and truly caught.

Tintin nodded. "Edward Teach must have used this island as a cache and somehow the Panthera's found out about it, they were here when I arrived repairing the ship. They planned to sail it out of here, hide it and then sell it to the highest bidder. We need to go after them!"

"I hate to rain on your parade Tintin, but how are we going to go after them? Neither of the boats we brought is fast enough to catch a ship like the Revenge when she's under full sail."

Tintin had to concede the Captain had a point and short of heading back to the mainland and procuring a faster boat which wasn't an option anyway, he didn't know how they were actually going to reach the Revenge before it disappeared under Tobias's command.

"Why are you two lying down we need to get to the boat...?"

Tintin, Haddock and Snowy looked up as a blond man entered the cavern through one of the tunnels apparently speaking to his unconscious companions; however his voice trailed off as he spotted the three of them. He immediately went for the gun holstered at his side an angry glare on his face. Tintin dived forward grappling with the man before he could pull out the firearm, the pair of them dropping to the rough ground from the force of the reporters tackle.

Snowy joined the fray barking and growling and biting at the man's legs as he and his master rolled in the dust trying to get the upper hand. Tintin was a hardy young man but his near death had weakened him considerable so it wasn't long before he found himself pinned under the man's weight. A sharp punch snapped his head back against the rock causing lights to dance in his vision and as the man pulled back for another hit Tintin spotted Captain Haddock behind him a large spanner held in one hand.

Seconds later it was all over and a third man joined the other two forms out cold on the rock ledge. Tintin sighed feeling a tickling sensation at the corner of his mouth and raising a finger he found it came away red with blood. That didn't matter now though, he simply had to get to the Revenge, and this thug had just provided the answer.

Searching through the man's pockets Tintin came up with a single key, he hoped it was for the boat this guy had mentioned, turning to Haddock he nodded and the three of them set off back up the tunnels with Snowy leading nose to ground.

Xxx

Up on the surface the storm was getting wilder, the wind lashed at the tree's doing its utmost best to rip them from the ground. While the rain alternately slashed down with pounding force or threw down sharp hail that ripped through the leaves and the grass on the island. The sea was being whipped into a white crested fury and in the near distance had anyone been looking they would have seen a large ship that looked remarkably like a pirate ship in full sail weathering the storm. An even more keen eyed observer would have seen a much smaller boat draw alongside the Revenge and two figures climb aboard carefully and with excruciating slowness.

Xxx

Tintin peered over the decrepit railing of the ship carefully, holding onto a weathered rope with on hand and Snowy with the other. The rain lashed deck looked empty enough and with a short heave he pushed Snowy up over the rails; the dog landing on the wet wood and then sliding as the ship lurched in the waves.

The reporter followed landing quietly on the deck; seconds later Captain Haddock swung himself over the rail landing with less grace and immediately slipped over. Pulling his friend to his feet the pair of them started aft with Snowy trailing along behind, slipping and sliding as the sea tossed the ship like a toy boat in a bathtub.

A huge wave suddenly lashed over the side of the ship nearly taking the pair off their feet and it was with great relief that they reached a grated hatch that led down inside the ship. Pulling it open Tintin and Snowy started carefully down the steps almost falling off at the bottom as the boat gave another violent lurch. Haddock all but tumbled down after him the hatch above dropping closed behind them.

The dazed sea captain found himself looking up at Tintin who had his arms raised in surrender. In front of the boy stood two men that Haddock was well acquainted with, Tom and Allan. Both of them had mean looking Colt M1911 pistols which were trained on both Haddock and Tintin...

To be concluded in Showdown.


	19. Showdown

Thank you so much to everyone who has followed and read/reviewed or even glanced at the story thus far. I truly hope that I have created a story that has kept you all on the edge of the your seat hoping for more and getting what you hoped for I really appreciate the support and encouragement from you guys.

Farrel

**Showdown**

Tintin holding Snowy and Haddock were led at gunpoint along a long narrow cabin all around them were the slumped figures of the Panthera organization, they were all dead. Allan sniggered as Tintin glanced around horror written over his features.

"Expendable deadweight." The man explained with a sneer on his face.

Tintin shuddered how anyone could simply take a human life without care, without remorse was beyond him and yet it seemed to him that Allan was capable of great violence. Of course he was already well aware of the fact himself but to see it laid out like this was a stark testament to that.

They entered another galley this one slightly shorter than the last; it was lined with cannons that rocked ominously as the ship rolled from side to side in the waves. The whole ship was creaking alarmingly in the wind and Tintin was starting to wonder how well it had been repaired prior to this voyage.

The pair of them were pushed onwards up a flight of rickety stairs and into an ornate stateroom. In front of a large broken table stood Tobias arms folded neatly behind his back as he stared at a lone skeleton that lay in a dirt streaked and decrepit chair. The older man turned slowly to face them as they approached a calm expression on his lined face.

"So it seems you have managed to escape yet again, apparently I tried to rush things but this time my young friend there is no way to escape, no options, and no hidden friends."

At this he glanced briefly at Haddock who scowled at him.

"Your time is finally up." Behind them Allan and Tom sniggered and moved in front of the pair both with their guns trained resolutely on each of them. Both grinned unpleasantly as they took aim, standing in between his two henchmen Tobias raised a hand in farewell and then everything went crazy.

The ship already listing from the weather and bad repairs shuddered as a mighty wave slammed into it crashing through the woodwork and struts, blasting churning water through the staterooms empty windows. The wall of water slammed into all of the room's occupants sweeping all but Tobias from their feet. The ship itself groaned as if in protest listing to port heavily, another blast of water seared through the cabin dragging the ship down further under its weight. A third wave caught Tintin, Tobias and Snowy in its grip and hurled them bodily back down the steps that led to the gallerys leaving Allan, Tom and Haddock in the stateroom.

The ship was practically on its side now, already dragged down by the weight of the water that had sluiced through the staterooms windows. So it was that Tintin came to his senses sprawled haphazardly across one of the second room's cannons with Snowy whimpering softly at his feet. The far wall was now partially the ceiling and the cannons on that side were swinging precariously with creaks and groans from centuries old rope.

A furious shout cut across his hearing and it was more by luck than judgement that he dodged the gun shot that ripped through the wood behind his head, causing a small jet of seawater to shoot in through the hole. Snowy yelped and growled as another shot rang out severing the rope holding one of the cannons on Tintin's side.

Above him Tobias screamed in primal fury and fired again resulting in more splintered wood and more water spraying into the ships interior. Blinking stinging seawater from his eyes Tintin forced himself to his feet and stumbled down towards the rear of the ship bullets pinging off the woodwork and severing more cannons as Tobias followed his face contorted into a mask of anger. The ship was suddenly hit by another violent wave of water that pushed the whole thing semi upright causing the free cannons to freefall backwards slamming into the back of the ship with such great force they broke through and disappeared into the water beyond.

Now there were several large holes at the back of the ship leaking in more water than ever and in seconds the sheer weight of it pulled the ship upright vertically so that now it was sticking up into the air slowly being pulled under.

As the wave had hit Tintin had been thrown between two spars of wood that broke his fall if somewhat painfully, Snowy with him. Tobias had not been so lucky; he had lost his precarious grip and fallen the length of the ship into the gallery where he had slaughtered his own men now he lay with his legs trapped beneath one of the fallen cannons. Just below the water bubbled up furiously already swilling around his body. Tintin recumbent in his own position looked along the ship toward the stateroom and then back towards Tobias and sighed before he climbed out and downwards.

"Snowy go find Captain Haddock and get yourselves off the ship understand!"

His dog whined but started off claws gripping the wood as he climbed.

Xxx

As a wave had carried Tintin and the others away Haddock had wasted no time in launching himself at Tom who rather than face the Captain's wrath had launched himself with a yell through the staterooms windows and into the raging ocean. Now as the ship began its downward descent the Captain was grappling widely with Allan, each as strong as the other and each trying to gain the upper hand and purchase on the decking. Haddock currently found himself pinned against the wall with Allan's hands wrapped around his neck. Chocking he still found the strength to try and wrench the thugs grip from him at the same time cursing him with any spare breath he had.

He could hear gunshots below and as much as he was in a whole mess of trouble himself he felt a pang of fear for Tintin. In front of him Allan leered and clenched his hands tighter determined to end it once and for all. Dark spots began to dance in Haddocks vision just another violent wave lashed through the ship tearing Allan's grip loose and sending the thug crashing against the doorframe.

Haddock nodded tiredly and then nearly jumped out of his skin as Snowy skidded into the room barking wildly. There was no sign of Tintin and clutching at the doorframe for support Haddock peered back down into the long gallery, Snowy barked and grabbed the bottom of the Captains trousers in his teeth giving it several yanks back towards the rapidly climbing windows. With a sigh Haddock turned and spying Allan's prone form lying against the other side of the doorway frowned.

A few seconds later three figures could be seen diving from the windows of the now nearly upright ship and into the foaming sea below. One small dog and a man holding onto a third person who seemed to be unconscious...

Xxx

Around him the ship groaned and shuddered as the sea claimed it as its own. Drenched to the skin and shivering Tintin held onto the broken doorframe preparing to climb down after Tobias.

"HEY WAKE UP!" His call seemed quiet against the rush of water.

Below Tobias stirred and moved a hand slowly bringing it up to point at Tintin his gun still clutched tight in his fist. Eyes wide Tintin pushed himself backward just as a single shot rang out scouring a thin line across the boys cheek before arcing up into the air and severing another cannon. That immediately plunged downwards through the wood, Tobias scream of rage, terror and defiance was cut short as the huge chunk of metal plunged downwards and slammed through the wood below. This was too much for the old ship the entire back disintegrated in a bone jarring crunch giving the ocean full reign.

Tintin's eyes widened as he turned and begun his climb back up the ship, it was now a race and it was going to be close...

Xxx

In the water Haddock was clinging to a large spar of wood that had drifted away from the ship, along with Snowy and the still form of Allan draped over it also. The Captain stared in wide eyed horror as the ship slipped further and further under the water; there was no sign of his young friend.

Then just as the forward section of the once magnificent ship was pulled under a small figure leaped from the windows followed by a huge spray of water that blasted outwards with such force it sent Tintin tumbling through the air. He landed in the water with a splash and after a few heartbeats surfaced breathing heavily, dead tired but alive. Haddock kicked out towards the boy bringing his makeshift float alongside the boy who threw his arms around it gratefully.

Around them the sea was growing calmer, and as they looked up towards the sky a shaft of weak sunlight broke through.

"Blistering barnacles Tintin could you have cut that any closer!"

Haddock smiled at his friend as they drifted, Snowy yipped as Tintin looked at the pair of them.

"No Captain I don't think so."

The End


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A few days after the Queen's Anne's Revenge had sunk beneath the waves and Tintin and company had returned home a young girl walked along one of the beaches in Mahone bay. She had no destination in mind and was content to simply let her feet take her wherever they would. Glancing out to sea she stared at one island in particular: Oak Island seemed to shimmer in the early afternoon sunlight. The girl smiled and looked down; spotting something glinting in the sand she stopped to get a better look. It looked like...It was. A necklace with a strange pendant attached to it that of a roaring lion although she couldent read the words underneath it.

Xxx


	21. An interview with Farrel

Thanks so much again guys and if you have any questions about the story idea's or concepts behind it for me feel free to ask XD Any questions will be posted with my answer here

**An Interview with Farrel**

**Writing Tintin: The Secret of Oak Island.**


End file.
